Daddy's Lil Monster
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: When Crowley's daughter is kidnapped, he enlists the aid of the Winchesters in order to get her back. Then he realizes that you don't need help because you're the freaking Princess of Hell. Language, mild torture.


_Bollocks!_

Crowley hisses underneath his breath in frustration as he debates on what to do. The building in front of him has strong sigils on the inside warding him off. There's simply no way he's going to be able to get inside without a little help.

You were taken from him, his own princess of Hell. Gone in the blink of an eye, snatched away in the middle of the night. Crowley hadn't gotten to you in time; he was only able to see you struggling like hell against your abductors. You had only let one shout loose, one that called for Crowley, but that was enough for him to come scrambling to you.

He knew you were inside that building. That much was evident from the amount of warding the place emanated. They were hurting you, and he could feel it.

This was absolute torture. His daughter was the one thing he had been sure to keep secret.

At least, he thought he had. He believed he had been doing a pretty good job, too, but…he shakes his head. He'll deal with that later, when you're safe. For now, he needs to call some old friends.

…

You hiss through your teeth as the angel presses the tip of a demon blade to your thigh. Oh, if you weren't trapped, he'd be wishing he were never born.

The angel chuckles darkly. "Daddy dearest isn't here to save you, and there's no way you're getting out of here."

"Fuck you. My dad _will_ find a way," you growl, eyes flashing a deep red. You don't bother to hide it anymore.

The angel smiles. "I don't think so, girly. He's going to give me what I want. Until then…"

Your screams fill the building as your tormenter continues.

…

Crowley has little trouble tracking down the dynamic duo. The two were traveling in their beloved Impala, and Crowley was more than happy to pop in the back seat uninvited.

Both men jump as Crowley does so. He earns a string of curse words from Squirrel and a glare from Moose.

"The hell do you want now, Crowley?" Dean questions.

"I need your help," Crowley states, deciding that beating around the bush would simply waste precious time.

"Uh, and why would we help you?" Sam asks, understandably.

Crowley forces a sigh; this was no time to be prideful. "My daughter. She's been kidnapped and the angel who took her has her holed up in a building guarded with sigils warding me off."

The brothers share a glance. "You have a daughter?"

"Yes, yes, I know. King of Hell shouldn't have offspring, blah blah blah. I don't care. I just…I need her back. If you two do this for me, then I'll owe you one," Crowley replies, on the verge of pleading. He didn't care how pathetic he sounded, he just needed his little hellraiser safe again.

Once again, the brothers hold a silent conversation. Sam nods, and Dean rolls his eyes.

"Fine. Where to?"

…

"I sense your father is coming back," the angel taunts, glancing down at the Devil's Trap the chair you're sitting in is inside. He leans forward, tracing your cheek with his thumb. You jerk your head away.

"What do you want? How did you find out about me?" you ask.

"Simple. I need the King of Hell to cooperate. And hurting his precious princess is pretty much the only way to do that. You don't need to know how I found out about you."

You roll your eyes as they flicker back to normal for the time being.

…

"Cas, get your feathery ass down here," Dean says as he gets out of the Impala with the other two men hot on his heels.

The angel in question appears behind them with a flutter.

"What is it?" he asks, glancing at Crowley and saying nothing about him.

"Turns out, King of Hell here has a Princess," Sam starts.

"And said Princess needs rescuing."

Crowley scoffed. If you weren't trapped, you would kick the perpetrator's ass. All demons deemed you stronger than Crowley. Not only that, but the sigils had an effect on you as well.

"Mark out the sigils that look like this," Crowley takes out a folded piece of paper tucked into his jacket before handing it to Moose, "and I will be able to help."

…

You were starting to fade in and out of consciousness, but not before you noticed a blemish in the Devil's Trap. You assumed the cocky angel had accidentally scuffed it with his shoe during your torment.

A smile curls onto your lips as your eyes flicker red, the ropes binding you to the chair instantly snapping apart. Your wounds begin to heal as your magic begins flowing again. Standing up, you take note of the sigils decorating the walls. They're only affecting you in insignificant amounts, and you can sense that the majority of their energy is being devoted to blocking out your father, who you know is close.

Stepping out of the Devil's Trap, your eyes begin scanning the room for the angel who took you. He's standing on the opposite side of the room with his back facing you. Shooting out your hand, you snap the vessel's neck before teleporting yourself over to him, where his dead vessel lay. You know the angel, however, is still kicking.

Thus, you apport an angel blade into your hand before bringing it down onto his face. The vessel falls, and a pair of grey wings have been printed on the floor.

You hear a large crash coming from the entrance of the building. You growl, teleporting yourself to the entrance, where you find an interesting scene playing out.

Many sigils on the wall have been crossed out with spray paint, and you note that those sigils are the ones that ward off your dad. Four men are in the hallway.

"About time you took care of the sigils!"

"I sense she is further down. Or was."

"Think we should split up?"

"No. There aren't many other hallways."

You roll your eyes again. "Looking for someone?"

The four whip around to face you, one of the men being your father.

"Heya, daddy," you state, smiling before running over to embrace Crowley.

"Pumpkin?! W-"

You cut him off as he brings you to his chest, his familiar scent enveloping you. "I got out, dad! I killed him! Aren't you proud?"

"It was foolish of me to think you would need rescuing. Of course I'm proud of you, princess," Crowley admits, grinning.

"So, you're telling me that we drove all this way for nothin'?!" Squirrel demands.

"Ah, yes," Crowley turns back to the trio. "Apologies, boys. I had quite the scare. But since you…tried to help me, I'll allow you to have the favor." He turns back to you. "Let's go home, shall we?"

You nod, smiling, and the King of Hell feels a sense of pride swell through his chest. Crowley nearly tears up at seeing you, his little monster, all grown up. Yes, you would make a fine Queen when the time came.


End file.
